Lost in the Forest
by awesomebrenguy
Summary: Ash and the gang stop to take a break at a forest, but there is a problem about this forest. It doesn't have Pokémon or humans there. When they stay there everyone get separated except Buneary and Pikachu. Will they find there friends and will Pikachu show his true feelings for Buneary. Pikachu X Buneary fanfic. It is rated K but that will change to T soon.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Forest

Chapter 1: Lost

 **I fixed some spelling errors and will be doing this for every chapter.**

Somewhere in the Sinnoh region Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking near a forest. The thing about this forest thou it was quiet. There was no noise not at all, not even a Pokémon was in sight or making a noise.

"I'm starting to get worried guys there's not a single thing in sight," Brock said.

"I'm guessing that's not the thing that is bothering you," Dawn said looking around to see if there is any Pokémon in sight.

"You're right Dawn that isn't the thing that is bothering me, it is the fact that I read back at the entrance of the forest that there should be a lot of Pokémon roaming around here, and I see none."

Pikachu which was on top of Ash's shoulder was not liking it either. He has always seen Pokémon in the wild so this was freaking him out a bit. "I wonder where all of the Pokémon are," Pikachu thought.

"Can we stop I'm getting tired," Dawn said sitting down on a big rock.

"Yeah we should I'm getting hungry," Ash said. "How about you buddy."

"Pika Pi Pikachu." ("Yeah I could get something to eat,") Pikachu said getting off of Ash's shoulder.

Ash understood somewhat of what Pikachu said and he said, "Well Brock what do you think?"

Brock looked at his map then looked at Ash and said, "Ok we can take a break here and get food."

Then Ash, Brock, and Dawn took all there Pokémon out of there Pokéballs so they can eat and get some air.

Brock was cooking lunch and everyone was hanging out by him. Everyone was either talking with each other or was battling friendly battles. The only ones that weren't doing anything was Chansey and Croagunk. Pikachu was battling with a few other Pokémon. Buneary and Piplup were talking to each other.

"Wow Pikachu is just so dreamy," Buneary said watching Pikachu.

Piplup saw this and sighed. "Hello Earth to Buneary," he said to her trying to get her attention.

"What is it Piplup," Buneary said to him.

"You were in Pikachu fantasy land again."

"Sorry I just can't help it. I just wish he can notice my feelings for him." Buneary looked at him and sighed.

"Anyways back to what I was saying," Piplup began, "don't you think it is weird that we haven't run into any wild Pokémon in this forest."

Buneary thought for a while then said, "Yeah it is very quiet which is kind of freaking me out." Buneary hasn't paid much attention to it until now and she isn't liking it. "Do you think Team Rocket took all of the wild Pokémon."

Piplup looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Those losers wouldn't be able to catch a Magikarp."

"Yeah you are right I must be a little worried that's all."

"Are you worried for those Pokémon, or you think they are going to come take your man," Piplup said which made Buneary blush a bit.

Then someone came by Piplup and said, "Who's man." Piplup turned around to see Pikachu.

"Oh, hey Pikachu how have you been," Piplup said to him.

"I'm good and don't postpone my question," Pikachu said to him.

Piplup was about to say something but noticed Buneary shaking her head. He sighed and said, "We were just doing some improv and I was on my best line and you came in and ruined it."

Pikachu looked at him weirdly. He knew that Piplup was lien, but he decided to let it go because he knew that Piplup wouldn't tell him anyways. "Ok whatever you say," Pikachu said then ran back to the other Pokémon he was with.

Piplup sighed in relief thinking Pikachu wouldn't buy it. Then he turned around and saw Buneary looking at him weird. "What?"

"Improv, really that was the lamest excuse ever," she said to him.

Piplup put his flipper on his neck and said, "Yeah, sorry about that, it was the first thing that came to my mind." Buneary just shook her head.

"Well at least you didn't tell him, so I should thank you for that."

"Don't mention it Buneary. I mean I don't want you to get mad at me for telling him." Piplup was about to say something else but Brock interrupted.

"Alright lunch is done come and get it." Then all of the Pokémon came over to him. "Ok one at a time please." Brock was trying to get them lined up in a line. Buneary was the only one who stayed in her spot and was about to go when she saw a shadow. Who is that? Buneary thought. She wished she said something to him because once she looked over there again he disappeared. Where did he go? Buneary started to get scared when something touched her shoulder.

"Ahh," she screamed in fear and turned around to see it was Pikachu. "Oh it was you."

"Yeah who else would it be," Pikachu said to her. "Sorry that I scared you, but I was just coming to get you so you can eat."

"Oh it's ok." Buneary saw that Pikachu was holding two bowls. "Why do you have two bowls?"

"This one is for you Buneary." He gave Buneary the bowl and she placed it down and pulled up her fluff like she usually does around Pikachu. "Ok well do you want to eat with me. Just for another apology from scaring you." Buneary when she heard this just squealed and nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." He said happily. Then they walked to a spot on the hill and sat down.

When they sat down Pikachu saw she was taking a bite then looking back at the tree. "What are you looking at Buneary?" He wondered why she was looking over there.

"Oh nothing." Buneary said to him thinking he would leave the subject alone. Pikachu looked at her weird.

"Don't lie I know it was something you keep looking back there." Pikachu really wanted to help his friend but he won't know how until she tells him what's wrong.

"Well I saw something on that tree. A shadow of some sort." Buneary got scared again. "He actually scared me a little you were the one that made me scream because I thought you were the thing." Pikachu didn't know what to say.

"Are you sure you saw something this forest has no Pokémon or humans in it." Now he was starting to get a little scared because what ever that was probably killed all of the Pokémon here.

"I know but I swear I saw something up in that tree." Buneary stopped looking at the tree and went back to her food. Pikachu was just sitting there thinking. If that thing that she saw did kill all of them, then Buneary would have gotten killed I do not want to lose a friend like her. She is caring, friendly, good sense of humor, and pretty. Wait where did pretty come from whatever. I'm just glad that thing didn't kill her. Pikachu noticed after that Buneary was on the floor unconscious. Pikachu looked around. "Who's there," he said then all of the sudden he heard screams and then everything went black for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Forest

Chapter 2: The Split Up

 **Fixed the spelling errors in this chapter.**

In the forest with no Pokémon Pikachu was lying on the floor. He then opened his eyes slowly. His head was hurting like crazy. What happened? Pikachu thought trying to get up. It took him a while because he felt weak. Once he got up he looked around. Where am I, don't remember being here? Pikachu was looking around to see where all of his friends were.

He was in a different spot than where they were eating at. Then he thought his friends were still there. Then Pikachu started to walk in a random direction. Then he turned his head around and thought, Wait I'm forgetting something. He thought for a while then it came to him. Where's Buneary. She got knocked out to, so whoever knocked her out probably took her away too.

Pikachu started to head back where he woke up and started calling for Buneary. "Buneary are you out there?" Pikachu went everywhere around where he was knocked out. He was about to give up. Maybe she wasn't taken away probably she is save with all of the others. I probably should go find them now.

When Pikachu started to move he heard a groan. He looked everywhere and didn't see anything. Then he started to move again and heard another groan. This time he looked below him and there he saw Buneary on the ground with a little bit of blood on her forehead.

"Buneary," Pikachu said happily. She didn't move. Pikachu started to get worried then he shakes her which woke her up.

Buneary looked at him and thought, Is this a dream? If it is don't wake me up. Then she pinched herself and sighed. This isn't a dream then.

"Buneary are you alright," Pikachu said to her. Buneary didn't say anything and tried to get up.

"Nah, my head is pounding," Buneary said to him trying to get up. Then Pikachu grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"Yeah my head is pounding too." Pikachu looked at Buneary's head it had a big cut on it. "Your head looks bad." Then Pikachu looked back at Buneary.

"Where are we?" Buneary looked around trying to find their trainers.

"We are still in the forest but we have moved from our original spot." Pikachu was trying to find out which way to go.

"Shouldn't we go find everyone else then." Buneary looked at Pikachu which was looking at something . Buneary went closer and what they saw was a big footprint. Which is bigger than both Pikachu's and Buneary's feet. "Who made those?" Buneary was starting to freak out.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Pikachu started to follow the footprints.

"Are you crazy that thing looks big." Buneary was really getting scared now, because her crush was going after the thing that probably knocked them out.

"Well you don't have to come if you don't want to." Pikachu really wanted to see who it is. Pikachu started walking and following the footprints. Buneary was just watching him get further and further away from her. She was waiting for a while and started to get worried. What is taking so long. She thought for a while. Then she heard something.

Buneary then froze, turned around slowly, and said, "Wh…Who's there?" She went closer to the sound hoping it was Pikachu. "Pi… Pikachu is that y…you." She kept on going and once she got to a bush. Then it started to shake, and Buneary started to shake with it from fright. What is behind this bush? She thought but decided to leave it alone. So she turned around and started to walk back to where she came from. Then something came out of the bush and made a landing sound behind Buneary. Buneary then turned around and saw something, but she didn't know what it was. It was very big and made out of metal.

"Living thing detected, prepare to be terminated," the metal thing said in a robotic monotone voice. The robot thing started to move towards Buneary. Buneary started to step back. Then the robot lifted his arm then out came a machine gun. After that the robot fired the gun. Buneary turned around then started running and screaming. Then the robot was catching up to her and cornered her at a tree. "Ahhhh!" Then the robot fired.

Pikachu was walking around the forest trying to figure out where those footprints came from. He followed them for about five minutes now and he was about to give up looking for it, but he kept on going anyways he thinks whoever made those footprints might help him and Buneary find their friends. He went for a while and then stopped and noticed that the footprints. The footprints stopped which means this is either a flying Pokémon, or this thing jumped into the trees. Pikachu thought while looking at the trees to see if he can find anything that thing that he was following left behind. When he kept on looking he found something interesting on the tree that was sticking out of it. He walked closer to it. When it was closer to his line of vision he noticed there was a robot with an arrow sticking out of it. The robot was sparking out meaning it was damaged. Pikachu went to the arrow and smelt it. After he did that he took the arrow out of the robot. Pikachu looked at the arrow for a while and thought it was interesting because it didn't have a pointy tip like regular arrows; instead this one had a round top so Pikachu touched it. To his surprise it shocked him but sense he is an electric type Pokémon it barely did anything to him. Pikachu was about to move on to see if he could find the thing that made the footprints. These footprints probably belonged to a human hunter maybe and he must have shot that robot thinking it was a Pokémon, but those footprints don't look or smell like a human. Pikachu thought trying to figure out how this had happened. Then Pikachu heard something like a scream. "Ahhhh…" Once Pikachu heard it he knew who's scream that was. "Oh no Buneary," Pikachu said going back to Buneary.

Pikachu was running and using agility to run faster to Buneary. Maybe those footprints were a human hunter's footprints, and now I have to find Buneary and I got to save her. Pikachu thought running faster than he has ever run before. He was running and blaming himself for this thinking thoughts like, I shouldn't have left her alone I should have just stayed with her and protected her. Once Pikachu got to the area where he left Buneary he saw her next to a tree with a robot pointing some sort of weapon at her. Well at least it wasn't a hunter, but this robot looks just as dangerous. Pikachu thought while getting closer to Buneary but this time slowly so the robot won't notice him.

Buneary had her back on the tree she had nowhere to go and was panting because of how tired she is. All she could do was just stand there and look at the robot who was about to shoot her. It looks like Pikachu isn't coming to save me. She thought hoping that he would appear somewhere and save her. About a few more seconds she began to lose hope and closed her eyes and accepted to whatever was going to happen to her.

Pikachu then jumped out and used a thunder shock and hit the robot strait on. Then he landed next Buneary which squealed when she saw him and gave him a hug and crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Pikachu for saving me," She said while Pikachu returned the hug which made Buneary blush a bit.

"I got you Buneary you don't have to cry, I would not let anything happen to you," Pikachu said trying to comfort Buneary. All the sudden the robot started to move and went closer to them which Pikachu took Buneary's hand and dragged her to a ledge of a hill.

"Batteries at hundred percent time to do maximum elimination," the robot said firing missiles out of his arm and to Buneary and Pikachu.

"Jump," Pikachu said which Buneary nodded to, and they jumped together off of the hill and the missile hit the ground and exploded.

Somewhere in the forest Ash, Brock, and Dawn and all of their Pokemon were all knocked out. Then some two people came out of the trees they were human. They took off their hoods which one revealed Nurse Joy and the other revealed some man. "They are out," the man said, "They shouldn't have come into this forest." Nurse Joy took started to look at the children.

"We should bring them back with us they will die out here," Nurse Joy said to the man. He was looking around making sure nothing was out there. Then he went next to her and kneeled down on one knee and looked at the other children.

"They still shouldn't have come here all the other cities should have told all trainers weren't allowed in this forest," The man said to her with basic knowledge that they have known for a while now.

"I know, but it still doesn't mean we shouldn't help them," She said to him and they picked up the children. Joy had Ash while the man took Brock and Dawn. They then started heading out of that area and out into the middle of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the Forest

Chapter 3: The Protector of the Forest

 **I've been excited for this chapter because I'm going to bring in one of the best OC's I've came up with. I hope you like him. Remember I don't own Pokémon at all if I did it will have a lot more action and romance.**

* * *

In a dark room we see on beds unconscious Ash, Dawn, and Brock. They were silent not knowing what was going on at all. Then Nurse Joy and the man that helped these kids came in. "It looks like they are still asleep," the man said moving to a chair near the beds.

Nurse Joy went up to the kids trying not to wake them. "Yeah, I just hope that there is not more of them out there," Nurse Joy said to the man while checking the kids for the third time to see if there is any injuries.

"You know as well as I, that if there is more then he will save them." The man sat on the chair watching Dawn's chest go up and down from breathing.

Nurse Joy sighed and said, "Yeah but what if they die before he makes it to them or if he can't find them or…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." The man stood up from his chair and went over to Nurse Joy. "First of all this guy is a professional, isn't that the reason why we hired him?" Nurse Joy took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you are right," Then Nurse Joy stopped checking them and went next to the man. "We should go now and let them sleep."

"I'm actually going to stay until they wake up so they don't panic." The man sat down on the chair and looked at Nurse Joy. "Is there something wrong?"

Nurse Joy turned and looked at him, "It's just that I wish the Pokémon that they had turned out as good as there trainers."

Nurse Joy was about to open the door when the man said, "Well do what you can to them." She nodded then headed out the door. Then man just sat there with no noise in the room out all, just hoping no one else was still out there.

* * *

In the forest we see fire from where the robot fired the missile at Pikachu and Buneary. The robot looked around where they jumped off of the cliff. It was scanning around for life forms to see if they are still alive. It looked around every corner and couldn't find anything so it decided to leave thinking that they were dead.

Once the robot was out of sight a piece of fallen off bark from a tree was lifted up, and it was lifted up by Pikachu. Pikachu then threw the piece of bark away from him. He started to walk but yelped in pain from that blast. "Man that hurt, it looks like I don't have any serious injuries on me," Pikachu said to himself looking around then remembered something. "Wait, where's Buneary?" Pikachu went looking around for her. "Buneary, where are you?" Then Pikachu heard a groan from her. He went to the sound and found her in the grass. Pikachu sighed in relief that she wasn't dead. "Come on Buneary we have to move before that thing comes back again." Pikachu tried to pick her up.

Then Buneary yelped in pain, "My ankle hurts," she said to him. Pikachu looked at her ankle and it was covered in blood. "I think that explosion hit my ankle back up there." She started to tear up because of the pain.

"Well we might as well find shelter so I could put something on your ankle, and while I'm at it I can cover up your head as well." Pikachu found a leaf on a tree and took it off. "In the meantime I'll put this around your ankle to stop the bleeding." Pikachu then started to rap the leaf around her ankle. Sometimes she would yelp in pain, and then Pikachu would go slower wrapping it around. Pikachu then picked her up again this time a bit slower trying not to hurt her more than she already is. "Alright we will move slowly, and you try to put all of your weight on me."

"But, what if you can't carry me for that long, and that thing comes back before we can find shelter for the night?" Buneary said to Pikachu trying to think of another way to do this where they won't go as slow.

Pikachu gave her an encouraging smile then said, "Don't worry about me I can carry the weight and if we don't have shelter then we will stay where we stop and I will protect you." Even though Pikachu was very brave but sometimes he is too over confident about stuff like that. Then Buneary smiled back and put her arm around his neck and put all of her weight on him and they started to move slowly.

While they were walking a figure with a bow and a quiver on the back of his back, was in a tree was watching them walk slowly away from them. "They are not going to make it to shelter in time," he said to himself. "Well at least I found them now I can escort them to safety, but first I need them to trust me so I don't scare them off." The figure jumped to the other trees doing a lot of flips while doing it, just following them slowly, so they don't see him.

Pikachu and Buneary were walking for a while being silent for a long time, then Buneary broke the silence, because she hated hearing nothing. "Pikachu will we ever find the others," She said to him hoping that they would find them soon.

Pikachu looked at her with a smile and said, "Of course we will find them, and I will make sure of it." Pikachu made Buneary smile when he said that.

"Yeah but what will happen if we don't find them or if we find them dead?" Buneary hoped that wasn't the case.

These questions were starting to bother Pikachu a bit, and really wanted Buneary to stop asking them, but he also didn't want to be rude either so he just said, "Look Buneary I don't really want to talk about this right now, let's just concentrate on where to stay for the night."

Buneary sighed sadly and said, "Yeah ok, sorry about that." She said it quietly but enough for Pikachu to hear her.

Pikachu turned his head to look at her face and smiled, "Hey its ok. I mean you're only asking questions, but even I don't know the answers to all of these questions." That made Buneary even more scared, which Pikachu noticed. "Hey we will find them I promise!" That made Buneary smile which he smiled back at her. "We better keep going now." Pikachu then started walking slowly again making sure that he doesn't hurt Buneary.

 _This is why I like Pikachu he makes people happy no matter what happens._ Buneary thought, and kept on walking thinking of a way for Pikachu to know how she feels about him. _I wonder why it is so hard to make him see that I care about him._ Buneary thinking about these things helped taking her mind off of her trainer for a while and also of how quiet it was in the forest.

They walked for a while until they heard a snap of a branch from the distance. "What was that," Buneary said scared and shaking. Pikachu said nothing just stood there listening. "Pikachu?" Buenary said to him which took him out of his trance.

Pikachu shook his head and said, "It's probably nothing let's keep on going." After that they kept on walking hoping they would find some place to stay.

In the bushes was the figure in the tree not making any noise. "Whew, that was a close one man that branch wasn't here yesterday when I came over here," he said to himself then he turned his head to see where they went, but they were no longer in his line of sight. "Dang it, I lost them. Better go and find them before they get into trouble, or if trouble finds them." Then he went back into the trees to see where they went from a distance.

Pikachu and Buneary kept on walking, they haven't said anything sense Buneary asked those questions. Pikachu didn't like how quiet it was but he didn't want to talk right now, because he was more focused about finding a shelter for them to stay the night and for Pikachu to look at Buneary's ankle more to see how bad it is, but just by looking at when he put the leaf on it looked horrible. _Man why isn't there a Nurse Joy when you need one._ Pikachu thought to himself.

They kept on walking for a while, both Pikachu and Buneary were so deep in thought none of them noticed it was getting dark. Buneary was the first to notice and shook Pikachu out of his thoughts. "Hey Pikachu it's starting to get dark, can we stop please," she said to him hoping they would stop. One of the reasons is because Buneary's arm was getting tired around Pikachu's neck.

Pikachu looked around and found a spot they could stop for the night. "Yeah, we should go right over there," he pointed to a little area near by a hill side. He started walking over there and set Buneary down on a big rock in that area. "Now I'm going to search for food," Pikachu said starving he hadn't eaten anything for a while.

Buneary didn't really like the idea of him leaving her but she was hungry. "Promise me you will get back soon," Buneary said to him.

Pikachu put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I promise, I learned my lesson the last time when I left you alone for a long time," Pikachu said to her remembering the robot fight he was in. Buneary smiled and Pikachu smiled back. Then he went out to go find food. _I don't know why but I like her smiles it always makes me smile, or I just like seeing people or Pokémon happy._ Pikachu thought as he went out to go get food.

Pikachu was walking nearby picking berries making sure Buneary doesn't leave his line of sight. He has never done this to Buneary, but he blames himself for that injury on her ankle. _If I just stayed with her that wouldn't have happened._ He just hopes it is not as bad as it looked when he put the leaf on it. Then he heard something was coming and went back to Buneary. When he got there he was pleased to see her alright.

Buneary just looked at him confused. "What's wrong," she said to him worried that something terrible has happened.

"I don't know I heard something in the distance somewhere." He said to her wondering where he heard that sound. Then all of the sudden he heard it again but this time louder than when he first heard it. This time also Buneary heard it and was getting frightened and Pikachu went into attack stance to protect her.

Then all of the sudden three robots that all looked the same came out. "Living things detected, prepare to terminate them," they all said at once then they got closer to them. Pikachu was willing to do anything to protect Buneary. So he started going after them.

"Quick attack," he said going fast and hit one of the robots that seemed not to affect them. "Thunder Bolt!" Then a bolt of electricity hit the robots and again the same affect, it did nothing. Pikachu was starting to worry now, so the robots started to fire missile at him. Pikachu used agility to get away from them. He did that for a while but he didn't how long he could keep it up for. Then one of missiles hit a rock that hit Pikachu out of his agility. Now Pikachu is laying on the ground scared of what's going to happen next.

"Now you will be ter-ter-terminated," the Robot said but had an arrow in him. Then he fell down. Then came the figure from before went on the ground. Pikachu couldn't see him at first until the smoke cleared but once he got a good glimpse of him, which is what surprised him. It was a Pikachu with a bow in his hand. "Who are you," said one of the other robots.

The Pikachu stood up slowly and smiled, "I'm "the protector of the forest"."

* * *

 **That is the chapter guys. I will post the OC Pikachu's real name in the future. Hope you guys think this story is getting intense. I really like this OC and I have big plans for him in the future. So keep on reading if you want to know more about him. So comment and like this story for more of Pikachu and Buneary.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in the Forest

Chapter 4: The Rescue

 **Awesomebrenguy: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of this FanFic.**

 **Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup, and Chimchar come Barging at the door: Yay!**

 **Awesomebrenguy: Whoa! How did you all come in here.**

 **The Doctor: It wasn't me this time.**

 **Awesomebrenguy: Yeah but the door was locked.**

 **Pikachu: No it wasn't.**

 **Awesomebrenguy: Okay sense you said that you will do the disclaimer.**

 **Pikachu: Awesomebrenguy doesn't own Pokémon.**

 **The Doctor: Allons-y**

* * *

In a dark room Ash, Dawn, and Brock were still sound asleep. They have been like that for eight hours and the man thought that they would never wake up. Sighing, he picked up a book and started reading from it, unknown to him one of them was starting to wake up.

Ash started waking up grunting, "Ah, where am I?" Ash mumbled and saw that he was in a room with one light source being a lamp. He then looked left and right and saw Brock, and Dawn were asleep in beds.

"Ah, you're awake," said the man, which startled Ash and woke up Dawn and Brock. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." The man apologized to Ash.

"That's okay," Ash said rubbing his head.

Dawn looked around and said, "Where are we?" The man put down his book and walked towards them.

"You guys are at the Safe Zone," he said to them.

"What is "The Safe Zone"," Brock said to him being confused about what he meant.

"Well it's in the name safe, that means no one can harm you here," the man said to them. "We found you guys knocked out in the woods, and then we brought you here." The trio looked at him confused still. "You guys were lucky you weren't killed out there."

Ash got out of the bed and stood up and said, "What do you mean killed, and what the heck is going on here." Ash then started to trip and the man caught him before he hit the ground.

"Easy kid you are still a little weak, and we will tell you everything soon, but not right now. Right now you guys need some rest," The man said putting Ash back into his bed.

Then Dawn remembered something her Pokémon and everyone else's was not there. Then the man was going to the door. "Wait," Dawn said and the guy turned around. "Where are our Pokémon at?" Then Ash and Brock were starting to worry.

The man just made a stay calm motion with his hands and said, "There're all right they are just getting healed. They got some very serious injuries on them and Nurse Joy is helping them. Just relax."

Then he was about to go out again when Ash said, "How do you know you got all of our Pokémon?" The man just sighed, he didn't want to tell them now but if he told them later then they would get mad.

"Kid I'm sorry all of your Pokémon are accounted for except two of them." All of the kids were in shock when he said that. He then went to a painting on the wall and looked at it for a while.

All of the kids were trying to find a way to speak but they can't. Then Dawn got her voice back and said, "Wh-which ones?" The man just frowned, what he is going to say is going to worry them more.

"I wish I knew kid." They had sad expressions in their faces and the man could see that. He was thinking of a way to help them. After a while he got an idea, "Tell you what, once you get some rest, we will show you your Pokémon and then you can tell us which ones are missing, deal." The kids thought for a while and all nodded.

"Deal," they said. That made the man smile. He then went back to the door and said, "Then get some shut eye and we will tell you when we are ready for you." He went thru the door and was about to shut it when Dawn said, "Wait what is your name?"

He then looked down and said, "My name is Harry." He then shut the door and the kids were in the room alone. The trio had troubles sleeping wondering if there Pokemon would be okay. They sat there for a while trying to fight the tiredness and heavy eyelids, but it didn't take that long for them to give up and fall asleep.

* * *

The three robots stood there looking at the random Pikachu with a bow in his hand, he was known as the "Protector of the Forest", the robots were wondering what he would do next. "You are the one our boss talked about," the robot said in a monotone voice to the Pikachu.

The Pikachu stood up and said, "Yeah, then who is your boss exactly?" Then the robots lifted their hands and out came guns.

"You will be terminated!" The robots then fired and he dodged the guns and went up into the tree. The Pikachu saw Pikachu helping Buneary walk to a nearby bush to be safe. Then Pikachu set her down so they could watch the battle.

"I hate robots," he said while pulling out an arrow and shot one of the robots. Once it hit the robot it electrocuted the robot and then it fell down. "Next!" Then the last two robots started firing missiles at him again. The Pikachu twitched his ears a bit and then everything slowed down to his eyes and he dodged all the missiles that were after him. Everyone else saw him just dodge the missiles with great speed.

Buneary looked at Pikachu and said, "Can you do that?"

Pikachu just looked at her and said, "I don't know, his speed is pretty fast, but there was no way he could dodge all of those missiles that fast." Pikachu and Buneary went back to watching the battle.

Then the Pikachu accidentally dropped his bow. "Dang it," he said. The Pikachu kept on dodging the missiles until he got close to them. He then landed on an arm of one of the robots and took out an arrow, and attached it to his arm and jumped off that robot, and it exploded behind him as he landed on the last robot's shoulder. He then took another arrow and placed on the robot shoulder and jumped off and landed on the grass a foot in front of the robot as it exploded as well.

Then the Pikachu took his bow, and on his back there were clips he put the bow their and then the two end clipped on. He then went scavenging thru the left over parts of the robots. Buneary and Pikachu went out of the bush and looked at the mysterious Pikachu. "There's got to be something useful here," he said not noticing Buneary and Pikachu behind him. "Someday these robots will tell me what I need." Then the Pikachu stood up and turned around and saw Pikachu and Buneary just looking at him with their jaw opened.

"You could put your mouths up please." Then Pikachu and Buneary closed their mouths.

Buneary wanted to hop to him and ask him a question, but then she remembered that her ankle hurts. So she said to him from a distance, "Who are you?"

The Pikachu went closer to them and said, "I'm Max, "Protector of the Forest" is my title. I've never had a title, but I don't really like it, but what I should be asking is, are you two okay."

The two of them nodded. "Yeah we're okay thanks to you," Pikachu said to him. "How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well I leaned from the best teacher." Max didn't like talking about this stuff that much.

"Really, who is it?" Pikachu was curious who it was, because he wanted to fight like that then he would never lose a gym battle.

"Sorry I don't really talk about who he is."

Buneary giggled and said, "Why, is it a secret?"

Max laughed a bit, "Yeah, something like that." Then Max noticed that he was getting off track of what he was supposed to do. "We've got to go, before more robots come this way!"

"I would like to go but I'm tired of carrying Buneary," Pikachu said. Then he noticed that Buneary looked sad. She thought it was her fault that he is tired. "Not like it's a bad thing I would do anything to help her." That made Buneary blush a bit and she pulled up her fluff over her face to hide it.

"Well we can't stay here either," Max said. He then started to think of a way to make sure they won't run into any more trouble, at least for the night. Max knew they were going to run into more trouble. Then Max got an idea. "I've got it, I can help you with Buneary." Pikachu and Buneary nodded at the idea.

Then Pikachu and Max took Buneary's arms around both of their necks. Then they started walking making shore that Buneary doesn't hurt her ankle more. While they were walking Pikachu had something on his mind. "How did you know where we were, I mean we could've been anywhere in the forest," Pikachu said to him.

"Well I… a kind of followed you," Max said while being sort of embarresed saying that to them.

"How long?" Pikachu said to him.

"Sense you and your trainers got here." Buneary then froze and noticed something.

"So it was you that was up in that tree," Buneary said to him.

"Yeah that was me." Max laughed a bit. "The reason why I was watching you guys so you guys wouldn't get hurt by those robots, but then I was getting hungry and got some food for a little while and once I came back all of you were gone." That made Buneary and Pikachu scared.

"Our trainers are somewhere else too," Pikachu said. Then he noticed Buneary was getting sad and her eyes were starting to form tears.

"What if we don't see them again Pikachu," she said to him full on crying now. They stopped and Pikachu gave her a comforting hug to her. She felt better and also blushed at this action.

"We will find them Buneary I promise." Pikachu then Pikachu let go of her and they saw Max with a smile. "What?" Pikachu was wondering why he was smiling.

"Man you two make a great couple," Max said to them which made them blush.

"No, no we're not a couple," Pikachu started to say. "we're just friends is all." Max was not believing it thou, but he decided to ignore it. Pikachu never thought of having a girlfriend at all so it was kind of weird. 'Why am I blushing so much around her. I mean I don't like her that much do I,' Pikachu thought.

Then Max and Pikachu put Buneary's arms around their necks again and they started to walk. Buneary just sighed about what Pikachu said. 'Man he is only going to think of me as a friend, when will he know that I want us to be so much more,' Buneary thought to herself. Pikachu and Buneary thought, while Max was looking out for danger, food, or even shelter. They continued walking thru the dark quiet forest.

* * *

In a dark lair somewhere in the forest a robot appeared and rolled over to a creature that was hiding in the shadows. "You better have got good news," the creature said.

"We found him sir," the robot said.

"Where is he?" The creature was very curious.

"He's helping a Pikachu and a Buneary." The creature smiled.

"Good everything is going according to plan." The creature then signaled the robot out. Then the robot went out. "Pretty soon I will get my revenge from you Max!" Then the creature laughed.

* * *

 **Awesomebrenguy: That's the chapter! Now we know who the OC is. Max is one of my creations that I've always wanted to be put into a FanFic. Now he is, well hope you guys liked this chapter, and please leave a review I always like reading those. The next thing I will be working on is a Halloween special so look forward to that. Stay Awesome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesomebrenguy: I'm back!**

 **Pikachu: Where have you been?**

 **Awesomebrenguy: Yeah about that, sorry it has been taking me so long to update I thought I would have more time on my hands. Still it has only been like a few months.**

 **Pikachu: More like a year sense you've updated this story.**

 **Awesomebrenguy: Whoa! Has it really been that long? Well I put off this story long enough, so let's begin. I don't own Pokémon that goes to Game Freak.**

* * *

Lost in the Forest: Chapter 5

Pikachu, Max, and Buneary have been walking thru the forest at night still trying to find shelter for the night. Pikachu and Max were still carrying Buneary who is starting to pass out.

Pikachu's shoulder was starting to hurt from carrying Buneary, but that doesn't mean he would stop, because he cares about her and doesn't want Max to carry her by himself. So Pikachu just shrugged off the pain and kept walking.

Max noticed this and he really thought it was time to find shelter before Pikachu passes out. _Better find shelter before these two decide to take a nap on the ground._ So Max was now looking even harder for a shelter for them to stay for the night. Max looked around and all he saw was trees, bushes, and some abandoned Pokémon homes. Max sighed when he saw them and thought, _Man this place used to be full of Pokemon, and now they're all gone._ Max remembered all of the Pokemon he has saved during this conflict started.

Max kept on looking until Pikachu fell down which made Buneary yelp. Max then had all of Buneary's weight on him, which made him clench his teeth and trying to keep Buneary up so she doesn't hurt her ankle more. Once Max got used to her weight he took her to a nearby rock and put her down there.

"How are you feeling," Max said to her.

"I'm fine what happened to Pikachu," She asked Max wondering if Pikachu is okay.

"I don't know I'll go see what happened." Max then left Buneary at the rock and went over to Pikachu to see what happened. Max found Pikachu on the ground, and it looked like Pikachu fell face first.

Max got next to Pikachu and said, "Hey what happened?" Pikachu didn't answer so Max asked again and waited for a while later. Max started to get impatient and knew something was wrong so he flipped him over on his back, and noticed he had his eyes closed.

Max checked his pulse and noticed it was good, and then he checked for breath and noticed that he is breathing. _Looks like he passed out, but now's not a good time to take a nap_ , he thought to himself while chuckling a bit at how funny Pikachu looked while he was sleeping.

Max didn't know what to do now but to find shelter quick, because it is dark and he really didn't want robots coming to get them during the night, so he looked around until he found a cave on the side of a cliff. "That will have to do," Max said to himself. "Now to figure out how to get both of them up there." Max didn't want to leave one of them behind, but he also didn't want to wake up Pikachu. Max just thought for a second until he came up with something.

Max picked up Pikachu on his shoulder, and started walking back to Buneary. _Wow he is heavier than he looks,_ Max thought while walking back to the rock he left Buneary on. Once he saw Buneary she looked shocked to see Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What happened to him," Buneary asked Max.

Max set Pikachu down panting a bit, and said, "I found him… past out on the ground over there. He must have lost all of his energy carrying you."

"He will be okay right?" Max breathed for a while before he answered.

"Yeah he should be fine; all he needs is some rest." Max then stood up and stretched his arms side to side until he heard a pop. Max then heard something so he twitched his ears until he heard it again. He heard machines coming this way, and he decided not to stay there any longer.

"We have to keep going, I found a cave over by that cliff; so we have to hurry over there before they come." Max looked at Buneary who was confused.

"Who are 'they'?" Max then realized why she was so confused so he then made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Robots; like the ones that you saw not too long ago." Buneary then shivered with fear, she really hated those robots and really thought that they are scary. Max then went over to her and hugged her. This calmed her down a bit, and made her realize something.

"Wait how are you going to get us both up there?" Max then let go of her and stood.

"Well I'm going to carry both of you, shouldn't be that hard," Max said with a smile and a lot of confidence, but he is thinking that it is going to be really hard. So Max went back to Pikachu and put him on his shoulder, which made him clench his teeth again.

Buneary saw how much Max was struggling with just Pikachu and said, "Are you sure you want to carry both of us?" Max then looked at her questionably like saying why to her without saying it. "I'm just thinking that you look like you are struggling just carrying Pikachu. You don't have to carry both of us if you don't want to."

Max walked up to her and held out his paw to her. "I'll be fine, after all I'm not leaving anyone behind." Buneary then smiled and took his paw which he swung around his shoulder. _Yep this is definitely hard._ Max then started walking towards the cave with both of Pikachu's and Buneary's weight on him. _Well talking about having all of the weight on my shoulders._ Max laughed at his thought and continued walking through the quiet and deserted forest.

* * *

As Max was walking on he thought that he would get used to the weight; that was until he started to go up hill to the cave. Each step he took went slower than the next and he was panting every step he took. _Man… I never… thought… this thru,_ Max panted as he thought.

Buneary really started to worry about Max, even though he is strong he still needed to have some rest, even after rescuing her and Pikachu from giant Pokémon killing robots. Buneary then wondered who Max was, she knew that he was a Pikachu, but he is unlike any Pikachu she has seen. "Max are you sure you don't want to take a break or something," she said to him.

Max didn't turn his head but he told her, "We're almost there, I can make it." Max kept on pushing as sweat ran down his forehead making his bright yellow fur darker. Max kept his concentration forward reminding himself that every step he takes makes them a step closer to the cave. He kept on doing this until the cave was in his line of sight, which made him smile.

He walked slightly faster until he got to the entrance of the cave. "Well this is it," he said to her with a sigh of relief. Max started walking inside and set Buneary down on a rock in the cave, and laid Pikachu down on the floor next to her.

As Max set them down he felt a slight shock on his neck. This made him yelp a little and rub his neck. _That's not good,_ Max thought as he felt what looked like a strap on his neck, with a box and a speaker on it which was sparking.

Buneary started to worry something is wrong with him and said, "Are you okay?" Max looked at her than smiled and nodded. "What hurt you exactly?" Max didn't want Buneary to worry about him so he lied to her a bit.

"It's nothing, just my neck cricked. I'm going to go search for firewood, I'll be right back," Max said with a funny sounding voice. Buneary noticed it but thought that his voice just needed to be cleared up from all of the carrying he had to do that day.

As Max left the cave Buneary then looked at Pikachu while he slept. _He looks cute when he sleeps, but I still wish he will notice how I really feel about him._ Buneary had a crush on Pikachu ever sense she saved him from almost getting run over by Officer Jenney's motorcycle. Ever sense then Buneary has been taking it slow so if Pikachu does notice than she'll be ready when he is ready, but she doesn't know when that will be; it could be tomorrow or a week or maybe even years. Buneary hopes that it doesn't take that long, but she also doesn't want to force Pikachu into a relationship with her; that might ruin their friendship and she didn't want to lose that.

At the exit of the cave Max was taking off the leather thing he had on his neck. Once he got it off he looked at it then sighed. _Well now this is broken, so much for the latest edition of the SLP 2000._ Max then threw it into the forest thinking it will be alright if Pikachu and Buneary knew one of his many secrets. _Well time to go get some firewood; don't want Buneary to worry for me being out too long._ With that thought in his mind he went off to find some firewood.

Buneary waited for a while wondering when Max was going to come back or if he would come back. Buneary shook that thought out of her head thinking that he wouldn't do that, because if he did then he would have just let her, and Pikachu die by that robot instead of rescuing them.

As Buneary came to that conclusion she saw Max walk into the cave with a stack of wood in his paws. Max laid them down and started making a fire pit. Buneary didn't like the silence and started to talk, "So what took you so long?" Max didn't answer instead was focused on making the fire pit, once he was done he put the wood into a pyramid shape and started a fire with flint and steel that was on his belt. Buneary saw the fire glow up the cave and she got mad at him for not answering the question.

"Are you going to answer me?" Buneary said which made Max sigh. _Well I guess this is it no backing out now._

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to ignore you," Max said to her as she looked at him in shock.

"Y-y-y-you…" Buneary started to say until Max caught her off.

"Yeah I know I speak English." Buneary was surprised but not as surprised as she would be if she didn't already know a talking Pokémon Meowth from Team Rocket.

"But you weren't speaking English before." Max then sighed again thinking, _I guess she can know why I can speak English._

"I know that is because I had a device on my neck that made Pokémon think I was speaking Pokelanguage. It helps so Pokémon don't get freaked out when they figure out I speak English. You look like this isn't new to you?" Max was looking at Buneary's face that had no surprise on it when he said that.

"Well you're not the first Pokémon I know that can speak English."

"Really?" Max was surprised when he heard that come out of Buneary's mouth.

"Yeah, how long have you spoke English?" Here it was Max didn't like sharing these secrets but she was different, she reminded him of her. Max shook his head before he got too far in remembering her.

"Well, forever." Buneary was really shocked now.

"What do you mean by 'forever'?" Buneary was getting curious of what he was going to say next.

"What I mean by 'forever', is that I've been able to speak English ever sense I was born."

"You could speak English ever sense you were born?"

"Well not at first like all infants I had to learn, but it came to me no one really taught me how to speak English."

Buneary then yawned after he was done saying that. He chuckled a bit and said, "I'll let you rest now; you've probably had a long and shocking day today so you need it." Buneary nodded and looked at Pikachu one last time until she closed her eyes. Max saw this and told her, "And don't give up on Pikachu, I know love when I see it." Buneary had her eyes wide open after he said that.

* * *

 **Awesomebrenguy: Well that's that chapter, and I would like to say sorry again on how long it took this chapter to come out, and I'll try to post more frequent, but I might have homework, and other stuff to do.**

 **Pikachu: I'll make sure you update again or I'll thunder shock you if you don't.**

 **Awesomebrenfuy: (gulp) Anyways post a review or like or even follow this story if you want to be caught up on every update, and remember keep being awesome. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost in the Forest

Chapter 6: Safe House

Pikachu woke up to the sound of humming, Pikachu loved the sound and wanted to stay asleep to listen to it. He thought he could do anything as long as he listened to it, but his eyelids were opening wondering what was making that beautiful sound.

Pikachu opened up his eyes fully and noticed that he was in a cave and had no idea how he got in there. Then he heard the humming again from behind him, so he turned around and saw that it was Buneary that was humming. Pikachu thought that she was a great hummer and he blushed when he thought that.

Buneary noticed that Pikachu was awake and said, "Oh, good morning Pikachu."

Pikachu moved closer to her and sat right beside her and said, "Good morning to you too Buneary." Pikachu looked around the cave trying to remember what happened last night. Then he started remembering what happened, when him and Buneary woke up in the middle of a forest with no sounds or Pokemon in sight. Then they got attacked by a robot that also hurt Buneary's ankle, then they went to go find their trainers where they got attacked by more robots, and a mysterious Pikachu named Max saved them. After that his mind went dark and he doesn't remember how they got here.

Pikachu decided to ask Buneary. "Um, Buneary how did we get here exactly?"

"Well Max brought us up to this cave when you fainted on the ground from exhaustion."

Pikachu looked surprised not only did he faint from exhaustion that wasn't caused by a battle, but Max also carried him and Buneary up to this cave. Pikachu wonders how strong Max really is, because he would really like to battle him when he gets the chance.

There was also another thing on Pikachu's mind, because when he looked around not only did he not recognize how they got here he also couldn't find where Max is at all. "Buneary where is Max?"

Buneary pointed outside of the cave and said, "He went outside to get some food for breakfast, oh and there is another thing that you should know about him."

Pikachu looked at her confused wondering what else can this guy do that he doesn't know. So he asked and said, "What is it?"

Buneary didn't answer because she saw Max walk into the cave and he said, "Good you're awake sleeping beauty."

Pikachu jumped in surprise that he can speak English, and Buneary giggled at Max's comment. Pikachu stared at Max with his mouth opened wide, he didn't expect that is what Buneary ment when she said that there was something else about him.

Max looked at Pikachu then sighed and said, "You can close your mouth, and yes I do speak English."

Pikachu closed his mouth and asked why he speaked English, and Buneary told Pikachu what Max told her yesterday. Pikachu was surprised about the thing from the necklace that could make him speak Poke Language to the part where he knew how to speak English ever since he was born.

Pikachu then turned to face Max, who was cooking some food and said, "How could you speak English ever since you're born?"

Max stopped cooking and looked at Pikachu for a while and said, "I just knew ever since I could remember, and my mom also told me that it was the language I spoke ever since I've been able to speak." Max went back to cooking the meal remembering his mom back at the nest he used to live in. Then he sighed when he got kicked out of the nest because he was able to speak English. "I guess it just came to me." Max quietly said that last sentence but loud enough for Pikachu and Buneary to hear.

There was silence for a good while, the only noise came from the fire popping out sparks and the cooking of the food. Max kept his attention on the food while Pikachu and Buneary sat there waiting for the food to be ready. Max then took the food and placed them on the floor by Pikachu and Buneary.

Once Max let go of the food he said, "Eat up we have a long way to go until we get to the safe house."

Pikachu and Buneary nodded and started eating there food without another thought in their minds. While Pikachu was eating he couldn't help but wonder where their trainers are. If what Max said to them are true then Pikachu wants to go out and search for them, but he wants to get Buneary to the safe house so she can get healed first.

While he was thinking he didn't notice that he was not eating, but Max noticed and gave him a stare as if to say hurry up to him. Pikachu shook his head from his thoughts and started to eat faster.

Max, Pikachu, and Buneary ate in silence until everyone was done with their food. Once they were done with their food Max went outside to check if the coast was clear. Pikachu went to Buneary and put her arm around his shoulder. They walked out where Max was and stood there looking at the view.

Buneary liked looking at the view, it was a beautiful forest and peaceful, well all except for the giant robots that are trying to kill them. "It is beautiful view don't you think Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned his head and looked at her while smiling. "Yeah it is Buneary." Pikachu turned his head back out the view and sighed happily.

Max looked at them and smiled as he thought, 'Are they sure they're not a couple?' Max thought it would be cute if they were a couple, but he won't force them into a relationship because he is not that type of person. All he could do is tell them, "Yeah this is great view, you should have seen it before the robots came here." Max has been in this forest before the conflict started, but now it is not what it used to be.

Buneary wanted to see the forest without the robots here and wonders if that is ever going to happen. "Yeah maybe one day this place will be like that again, I mean I bet you can stop the robots."

Max blushed a bit and said, "Well maybe, but right now we have to get going to the safe house." Max started walking down the path and Buneary and Pikachu followed him.

At the safe house Ash, Dawn and Brock were sleeping soundly until someone splashed water on Ash. Ash woke up screaming and saw Jason standing there with a empty bucket. Ash shouted at him, "What was that for?" Ash gritted his teeth at Jason.

Jason said to him, "Sorry but you're a heavy sleeper, and this was the only way to wake you up." Jason then put down the bucket on the bed side table.

Ash was about to say something to him, but Brock stopped him and said, "Why did you wake us up then?" Brock took his arm off of Ash once he cooled down a bit.

Jason walked to the door and waved his hand signaling them to follow him. They got out of bed and started following Jason.

Jason led them to a big room which was pretty dark, and the only lights were from the computers that were placed in rows that started in the front of the room and made it's way to the back. Jason then stopped and told them, "Wait here." Jason went off leaving Ash and the others in the silence with a lot of people typing on computers.

Jason came back with Nurse Joy, which Brock went to her and held her hand and said, "Nurse Joy I might have had a rude awakening, but you always make my day brighter…" Then Croagunk came out of the middle of nowhere and poison jabbed Brock which made him fall to the floor in pain.

Jason went to him and stared at the Croagunk and said, "How did he get here? Nevermind what I called you guys in here for to figure out what Pokemon you guys are missing." Jason then signaled Nurse Joy to come over, which got her out of her shocked state.

She went over and stood next to Jason who was setting something up on a computer behind him. Nurse Joy said, "We have found all of your Pokemon nearby you and we thought that we have found all of them, but we realized that we were wrong." Then Jason popped up all of their Pokemon and showed that two of them are missing. "We then noticed that we found two empty Pokeballs and we couldn't find them anywhere, and if you guys can tell us what species of Pokemon they are it will really help."

Ash, Brock and Dawn looked at the screen for a while and noticed that they had all of their Pokemon, but one dawned on Dawn, "Wait one of the Pokemon that are missing is Buneary." Dawn then started getting sad wondering where she is and if she is okay. Brock comforted her by hugging her and telling her, "It's alright we'll find her."

While Brock was comforting Dawn Ash realized who the second Pokemon missing is. "The other Pokemon that is missing is Pikachu, don't worry Dawn if Buneary is with Pikachu she'll be safe." He said that to her with a reassuring smile, which made her smile too.

Jason looked at Nurse Joy and nodded at her. She went over to Croagunk and said, "Let's put you back to the infirmary so you can rest up." Nurse Joy and Croagunk left the room leaving Jason alone with Ash and the gang.

Jason went up to them and said, "Thanks for the information it will really help."

Jason was about to walk out of the door but Ash stopped him by asking, "We want to go out and search for our Pokemon."

Jason stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry you can't go out of the safe house it's too dangerous."

Ash started to get angry with him again and said, "What do you mean it is too dangerous?"

Jason walked back to the computer and pulled up a picture of a robot and a Pikachu with a bow and arrow fighting. "This is why it is dangerous, these robots are the reason why the forest is so quiet because all of the Pokemon have either been evacuated here by the Protector of the Forest, or have been killed by these robots." Everyone was now silenced including Ash who felt sorry for those Pokemon that got killed. "The only hope you can hope for is that the Protector of the Forest have found your pokemon before they did."

Jason then walked out of the room while Ash, Dawn, and Brock look at the Protector of the Forest, and hope that he has found Pikachu and Buneary.

Max kept on going forward as Pikachu tried to keep up with him. Having to carry Buneary didn't help at all either. "Hey can you slow down for a bit," Pikachu asked Max.

Max looked around and said, "Sorry I'm trying to figure out where we are, so I can get us to the safe house as fast as possible."

Pikachu walked up to him and stopped he also notice that Buneary fell asleep on his shoulder. Pikachu blushed and couldn't help but think it was cute how Buneary was sleeping on his shoulder. Max went up to him and said, "She is definitely an interesting Pokemon."

Pikachu nodded as he put his arms around her legs and picked her up piggyback style. "She is, and she is also a great friend." Max smiled at how he carried her and started walking again. "Where is this safe house?"

"It was near where you guys stopped with your trainers." Max kept on walking while Pikachu sighed sadly. Max looked at him seeing his sad face knowing what is wrong, but he still asked. "What's wrong?"

Pikachu looked at him and said, "I wonder if they're okay." Pikachu looked down on the ground finally realizing that this is the first time he doesn't know if Ash is okay or not. Max noticed that he was going slower and went back to cheer him up.

Max put a hand on Pikachu's shoulder and smiled saying, "Hey they might be alright there is also a possibility that they're already at the safe house." Pikachu looked up at him with relief. Pikachu then started to walk a bit faster again. Max smiled and shook his head as he ran back up to him.

They kept on walking until Max heard a branch snap. Max put an arm in front of Pikachu which made him confused. "Why are we stopping," Pikachu asked him. Max looked around twitching his ears figuring out where that sound came from.

Max looked around then saw a very tall tree, and said to Pikachu, "Wait here I'll be right back." Max then ran up the tree. Max hopped from branch to branch until he got to the very top. Max looked around and saw an army of robots heading their direction. 'This is bad I won't be able to take all of them by myself, I could have Pikachu's help, but he has an injured Buneary. I'll have to find another way to get rid of them.' Max then looked around quick. Max looked around for awhile, and figured out where they are, and he know where to go. 'Well they might not like it but it will be the fastest way to the safe house and also destroy those robots.

Max then came back down to Pikachu and Buneary that has woken up. Pikachu looked at him and said, "So what is going on? Is it good news."

Max picked up Buneary piggy back style and said, "Yeah big cuddly robots are coming to hug us to death." Pikachu knew he said that sarcastically and started to stand up.

Pikachu noticed that Max was about to move which confused him. "What are you doing? We can take them."

Max looked at him and said, "Yeah we probably could, but right now Buneary is in condition to fight them." Pikachu understood and got ready to go.

"So what is the plan then?"

Max looked at him then smiled. "The plan is we run and you follow me."

Once the robots came out saying, "Living things detected, prepare to terminate." Max and Pikachu ran.


End file.
